Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film)
''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules ''is an 2011 film adaption of the 2008 realistic fictional novel of the same name. It is the sequel to the 2010 film Diary of a Wimpy Kid and features Zachary Gordon, Devon Bostick, Robert Capron, Rachael Harris, Steve Zahn, Grayson Russell and Peyton R. List reprising their prominent roles from the first film. Production Talks of a sequel were announced after the release of the first, but was not officially announced until May 12, 2010, announcing that it would be released March 25, 2011. Plot The film opens with Greg having a field trip to a skating rink when he first meets Holly Hills (Peyton R. List), who immediatly becomes his love interest. Hijinks occur at the rink when Fregley gives Greg and Rowley each a slice of pizza that he found but the boys refuse to eat because the pizza was just in the trash with a piece of gum and someone sits on a slice, which disgusts Greg. As weeks go by, Greg's mom notices that the boys do not get along, and calls it to a family meeting. She tells them that earning "Mom Bucks" by doing favors for each other can trade in for real dollars. The boys compete to see who can earn the most mom bucks. Greg invites Rowley over to his house and them and Rodrick all discover that there will be a talent show soon. Rowley suggests him and Greg do magic tricks, while Rodrick sees this as his bands big break. Greg and Rowley go upstairs to make a "viral video", which is Rowley lip-syncing " Tik Tok" by Ke$ha. The video is a success, but only for two days. Greg (Zachary Gordon) and his family go to Church on a Sunday. As Greg steps out of the car, he notices a chocolate stain on the back of his pants from sitting on a melted 3 Musketeers bar. Greg's mother (Rachael Harris) uses her blouse to cover up Greg's rear. As they are walking down the church aisle, Rodrick (Devon Bostick) steps on the sleeve revealing the stain. A little girl (Delila Bela) screams "poop!" and Greg is embarrassed in front of the whole church crowd. Greg's parents go on a weekend vacation and leave Rodrick in charge so that the boys can learn to bond. Rodrick takes advantage of the opportunity and hosts a wild house party. The party backfires and the house is a mess. Greg and Rodrick team up to clean the house and have to put in a new bathroom door that has no lock. Mom notices there is no lock after a while and interrogates Rodrick and Greg. Greg rats on Rodrick, but gets him out scott free by saying it was just a band rehearsal, with no punishment. Rodrick, thinking Greg denied everything, tells Greg he's not as half as lame as he thought. Rodrick and Greg have become friends for the first time. Rodrick takes Greg out to have fun, by placing fake vomit on people's cars. After a couple good pranks, Greg asks Rodrick for advice with Holly Hills. Rodrick tells him not to worry about it and gives him advise. The boys look over to see who they pranked, and it turns out to be Coach Malone. He chases the boys up until they put their jackets on mannequin at the mall. Coach Malone tackles the mannequin thinking it's the boys and the brothers escape. They come back home and get busted with the party. Greg's mom told him that he told her it was just a band rehearsal. Rodrick then sees that Greg did not deny and Rodrick and went back to hating Greg. The boys are punished with two weeks of grounding for Greg with no Video games, and Rodrick is grounded for a month and could not compete in the talent show. They are then dropped off at their Grandpa's. After getting tortured by his brother, Greg finds Holly Hills, and the two talk. The next morning, Greg hears Rodrick talking, and finds out he's reading his journal. He chases him when he says he's going to show Holly Hills what Greg wrote. Once he gets to the lobby, Greg realizes he is in his underwear, and carries a plant in front of him and grabs his journal. Once he's out of sight, Rodrick goes up stairs and records everything Greg is doing on the security cameras. Greg accidentally goes into the ladies room to hide, only to be caught by the elderly women who think he is a "peeping tom" and almost getting attacked by them. He escapes, goes back to his Grandpa's room, and Rodrick is holding the tape he just recorded to show Greg. The next couple days, the family goes to the talent show. Rowley's partner has stage fright and decides not to assist Rowley. Greg's mom suggests Greg could fill in but Greg says no. Rowley then tells Greg's mom that he doesn't want to because he doesn't want Holly Hills to think less of him. His mom then asks Greg who Holly Hills is, and Greg says that she's just a friend who he doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of. The talent show starts and Greg notices that Rodrick is about to cry because his band won't get their big break. Pretty soon, Rodrick sees Bill Walter signalling him to come back stage. Rodrick goes and Greg follows. Greg watches as Bill Walter kicks him out of his own band. Rodrick argues as he started this band, but he's kicked out anyway. As Greg walks back, he finds his mom, whose been looking for him. Greg begs his mom to let Rodrick play tonight because his band kicked him out. His mom says that she is going to stick to her punishment to matter what. Greg then says that if she lets Rodrick play, then he will assist Rowley with his magic tricks, his mom then says okay. Greg and Rowley appear on stage wearing ridiculous outfits. The boys perform there show and it turns out better than they expected. Backstage, Holly Hills comes to Greg while all the other girls are getting Rowley's autograph, and says she loved the show. Greg then sees Rodrick getting the okay from his mom to play in the band. Rodrick then looks at Greg, knowing what he did, and nods his head. Rodrick and his band perform, but the crowd was pretty quiet, up until everyone saw Greg's mom dancing, where they are starting cheering and going near the stage. Rodrick and his band think that the cheering is for them, which makes them happy. While they are playing, Rodrick then tells Bill that after this performance, Bill is out of the band. Greg asks his dad if they should tell Rodrick that the cheering was really for his mom, but his dad tells him to keep it a secret since Rodrick is happy, and his mom is happy. But still He does the trick with Rowley, which leads to a bird pooping on Rowley, then Patty Farrell. Holly Hills and Greg become friends. Later on, Löded Diper go on the stage. Susan is dancing crazy, making the audience shocked, and excited. They stand and take a clap - Rodrick doesn't know this, Greg and his dad decide to keep this to themselves. The film ends with Rodrick driving Greg to school. Rodrick tells Greg that it was cool of him to let him play last night. The boys forgive each other, then Rodrick gives Greg the tape back. As Greg arrives at school, Rodrick playfully then calls Greg "doofus", they both smile at each other then Greg says "later ButtBrain" and the two boys create a new friendship by realizing it's fun to have a brother. During the credits Greg and Rowley post the video of Susan dancing on YouTube which becomes an instant hit. The video leads to Rodrick yelling, " Greg, you are so dead!" and Greg becoming terrified. Then there's no denying it - Rodrick goes after Greg. Gallery FileDiary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_2_Poster.jpg Cast *Zachary Gordon as Greg Heffley *Robert Capron as Rowley Jefferson *Devon Bostick as Rodrick Heffley *Rachael Harris as Susan Heffley *Steve Zahn as Frank Heffley *Connor and Owen Fielding as Manny Heffley *Karan Brar as Chirag Gupta *Laine MacNeil as Patty Farrell *Grayson Russell as Fregley *Peyton R. List as Holly Hills *Samantha Page as Shelly *Andrew McNee as Coach Malone *Fran Kranz as Bill Walter Promotion The film's trailer was shown with Gulliver's Travels on December 25, 2010. It later released online, on the official Facebook page, on January 3, 2011. Trivia *It is unknown but there might be a Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Movie due to the fact that there has been a sequel to the original film. *The scene where Greg get chocolate on his pants was in the book The Last Straw *In a way Holly Hills is very similar to Angie from the original film. Diffrences Between Book and Movie 'Movie' *Rowley sings Tik Tock by Kesha. *Greg and Rodrick have a chase seen between the phys ed teacher. *Greg got in trouble because of the party for being apart of it. *Rowley was involved in the party Rodrick threw. *Holly Hills makes a big part in the film than the book. *Rowley was the magician but in the book he was the assistant. *Rodrick was the cause of Greg getting chocolate on his pants. 'Book' *Greg never wanted to be internet sensation. *The scenes in the movie Rowley takes place in are now nessesarly in the book. *Greg was not in his undergarments when Rodrick stole his diary. *Rodrick stole Greg's original diary. *Greg and Rodrick never had formed a bond. *Greg gets his diary back when Rodrick trips over Gutbusters. *Greg got carried out of the ladies room by a security guard. *Greg did not cover himself with a plant while chasing Rodrick. *In the movie Rodrick stole Greg's diary while Greg was asleep. In the book he snatched it off Greg while he was writing in it. Home media Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules will be released on a stand-alone DVD and a Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy combo pack on June 21, 2011. Bonus features include: an alternate ending, seven "My Summer Vacation" shorts, deleted scenes, and more. Box office The film made $7,300,000 on its opening day, ranking #2 behind Sucker Punch. The film managed to rank #1 in the weekend box office. Category:Movies